


Nationals

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's sad about more than just the loss at Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nationals

The diner was in the middle of its mid-evening lull. Almost no costumers to attend to, all the ketchup bottles and salt shakers refilled. There was nothing Kurt had to be doing, except waiting for a phone call from his fiancé. Kurt had made sure none of his tables were occupied and left to wait in the back room for the phone to ring (also partly to get away from Rachel and Santana’s continuous fighting.)

Kurt was in the middle of trying to come up with one more way he could negotiate peace between the two when he heard his phone ring. He glanced at the screen and saw Blaine’s face smiling up at him. He hit accept and brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, honey. Do I have the privilege to be talking to a two-time national show choir champion?”

“Kurt, I- I’m sorry.”

Kurt furrowed his brow. He didn’t get what Blaine was saying. Why would he be sorry?

“Blaine, why are you sorry? Oh… did you lose?”

Blaine let out a watery sigh, breathing out, “…Yes.”

“Oh, Blaine, you know that doesn’t matter. I love you, national champion or not. But I am really sorry that you guys lost.” Kurt wished he could be with Blaine right now, wrapping Blaine up in his arms and telling him everything was ok. 

“But it’s not just that, Kurt. Yeah, sure, this was my last show choir competition and we didn’t place first and I’m sad about that, but… th-this was for Finn. This wouldn’t have been just a second Nationals trophy. This would have been the pay-off for all of Finn’s hard work. Everything Finn did for us, we used on that stage. And… and we don’t even get to give Finn this.”

Kurt’s heart clenched in his chest and tears started to well up in his eyes. He had talked to Blaine before the show and had been told that the New Directions were dedicating their performance to Finn, but he hadn’t known how much of it had been for Finn. Now Kurt really wished that he could be there with Blaine, to tell him that just performing for Finn was enough, that he would have been so proud of them up on that stage. But he has to settle for comforting Blaine over the phone from a stuffy back room in a diner in the middle of New York City. 

“Blaine, I’m really sorry that you guys didn’t win, and that you aren’t bringing back another trophy to the choir room. But you have to know that Finn would have been proud of you no matter what. He believed in you guys, and just getting to come to Nationals after what happened this year is amazing. You should be proud of yourselves, because I know Finn would have been. And he would have been siked that you dedicated your performance to him, even if you guys forgot the lyrics and came in last.”

Blaine breathed out a watery laugh into the receiver, his heart beating a little less painfully than it had been ten minutes ago. Kurt was right. No matter how they did, Finn would have been proud. He just had to remember that. “Thank you, Kurt. I really needed the reassurance.” 

“It’s never a problem, Blaine. And you know, Finn’s not the only person proud of you. I am, and I always will be. I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you, too, Kurt.”


End file.
